Avisos de Ocasión Se busca
by lori777
Summary: Sebastian esta desempleado y desesperado por encontrar de nuevo a su joven amo, pero mientras tanto un pequeño aviso llega a sus manos. xxxKuroHOLiCshitsuji.


**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor.**

**Advertencia: Crossover. Situada en Kuroshitsuji II**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Avisos de Ocasión. Se busca...**

A raíz de que Sebastian fue despedido bruscamente por Ciel Phamtonhive, ahora "Alois Trancy", el guapísimo mayordomo demoníaco está buscando en los Avisos de Ocasión un apartado de servidumbre para encontrar trabajo, una nueva víctima y a su vez, comida. Decepcionado, como un chico dejado por su novia, el mayordomo posa su vista en un llamativo aviso, encerrado en negro, con luna creciente, una mariposa, y una enorme ave, además del efecto de humo (demasiado vistoso para ser el siglo XIX en Inglaterra).

El aviso decía literalmente lo siguiente:

_**Se busca Mayordomo**_

_Con o sin experiencia. No importa la edad. _

_Ganas de trabajar, que no sea quejumbroso y tenga un gran sentido de la lealtad, además de cumplir peticiones sin sentido._

_Disponibilidad de horario (de preferencia las 24hrs. del día)_

_Sueldo a discusión_

_Si aceptas, no esperes más, sólo déjate guiar por el ave o mariposa azul que aparecerá del papel._

Sebastian esbozo una sonrisa burlona, era una idea desquiciada, a pesar que él era un demonio. Pero entre su burla mental, el periódico comenzó a sacudirse, el humo del anuncio cobró vida, era gris azulado, el grabado de ave poco a poco se despegó del papel, la tinta se convertía en plumas de color azul cielo. La avecilla miró a Sebastian y emprendió el vuelo.

Desesperado por el trabajo no le dio importancia al suceso y se echó a correr, o más bien a volar detrás del ave azul. Si el demonio hubiese puesto atención, habría notado el círculo mágico que se formo debajo del periódico y que fue el medio para la invocación del ave azul.

Con cada paso del demonio, dejaba atrás las calles del Londres victoriano, de manera sutil, mezclado con la neblina propia de Inglaterra. La misteriosa ave se detuvo por fin, y desapareció en un humo del mimo color de sus plumas. Sebastian estaba de pie frente a una barda de madera y una entrada decorada con dos postes que daba directo a la puerta. Una fuerza de atracción llevo a sus demoníacos pies hasta la puerta.

—¡Bienvenido Sr. Cliente!—dijeron al unísono unas niñas. Sebastian frunció el ceño, pudo notar (gracias a su naturaleza demoníaca) que esas dos criaturas no tenían alma.

Las niñas se colocaron al costado de Sebastian tomando sus manos lo guiaron hasta la estancia principal. Sebastian comenzó a perder el control sobre su apariencia, sin darse cuenta, cada vez que se introducía un poco más dentro del edificio, se volvía completamente demonio.

Las puertas de la estancia fueron abiertas, el humo invadió todos los sentidos del demonio. En un sofá frente a él estaba un joven recostado, él era el causante del humo, en su mano estaba un vieja pipa. El chico parecía somnoliento, entonces se percató de sus asistentes, las dulces Maru y Moro.

—¡Watanuki! ¡Un cliente!—dijo Maru jalando a Sebas hacia dentro.

—¡Un cliente!—repitió Moro haciendo el mismo ademán que su igual.

El muchacho dejo reposar la pipa sobre el brazo del sofá, levanto un poco el cuerpo para estar más cómodo, entonces su mirada se posó en el suelo, levantó el ceño sorprendido. En su campo visual sólo pudo ver unas enormes botas de cuero, con un enorme tacón de aguja, negras como el mismo humo maligno que despedía su dueño.

—Demonio, ¿eh?—susurró Watanuki, pero Sebastian fue capaz de oírlo. En cuanto Watanuki se sentó y miró de frente a Sebastian, éste volvió a su forma falsa. —Supongo que vienes por el trabajo—exclamo el muchacho examinando al demonio.

—Soy Sebastian Michaellis, anterior mayordomo de la familia Phamtonhive—dijo el azabache con una reverencia.

_«Un mayordomo inglés victoriano, interesante…» _pensó Watanuki mientras veía a Sebastian hacer su reverencia.

—¿A quien me dirijo?—pregunto el mayordomo, Watanuki sonrió.

—Watanuki Kimihiro, dueño de esta tienda—dijo el muchacho dando una bocanada a su pipa.

—¿Tienda? ¿Qué clase de tienda?—pregunto Sebastian curioso.

—Una que puede cumplir deseos si puedes pagar el precio—explico el joven con una sonrisa. —Por lo tanto tengo muchas visitas—dijo retomando el asunto del empleo.

—No es problema—exclamo Sebastian sonriendo.

—Si leíste el aviso y estás aquí es porque estás de acuerdo con todo lo especificado—dijo Watanuki dejando de nuevo la pipa a un lado.

—No creo que sea así…creo que fue casualidad—replico Sebastian inseguro de tomar el trabajo, aún se siente mayordomo de los Phantomhive.

—Mi querido Sebastian Michaellis, _en este mundo no existen las casualidades ni las coincidencias, sólo __**HITSUZEN**_(lo inevitable)—exclamo Watanuki con aire de misterio, el humo de la pipa que reposaba en el sofá lo cubrió por completo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, aunque Sebastian estaba decidido a recuperar a su _joven amo_ Ciel Phamtonhive, aquel muchacho que reposaba en el sofá lo atraía demasiado, no físicamente (aunque Watanuki no era feo, al contrario, era un joven hermoso), sino, su alma, era diferente a las demás con un sabor peculiar, no era tan exquisita como la de su _joven amo_ pero…

Watanuki se levanto por fin del sofá, Sebastian pudo apreciar toda la estética del cuerpo del joven dueño de la tienda. Los pliegues de su kimono se ajustaban a su complexión delgada y fina, tenía el cabello corto negro, la piel blanca como porcelana, unos ojos misteriosos, uno de color azul cielo y el otro era dorado, ambos ocultos bajo unas gafas redondas que emitían su propia energía.

—Vamos directo al asunto del sueldo… no tengo mucho dinero, así que dime, Sebastian Michaellis… ¿qué deseas por tus servicios?—pregunto Watanuki muy cerca de Sebastian.

—Sabe mi naturaleza…—dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa, sus ojos rojos comenzaron a tonarse de un color violeta intenso. —_Su alma es lo que deseo_… —pronunció Sebastian.

Watanuki dio un paso atrás, miró al suelo un momento para luego soltarse en carcajadas dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Sebastian frunció el ceño molesto, su hermosa aura para atrapar a una nueva víctima se cayó por culpa de la burla de Watanuki. El joven se disculpo cuando dejo de reír, y entonces le explicó la razón de su risa.

—Lo siento, no puedo darte mi alma, es algo complicado… mi existencia es algo que no debería nunca de haber nacido…— explico Watanuki con calma, recordando el calvario que vivió—además tú aún tienes un trato sin cumplir—se escudó.

—Eso explica porque es tan sabroso, es un plato exótico, inusual… —dijo Sebastian tomando el rostro de Watanuki.

—No puedo pagar tu sueldo así que…—exclamo Watanuki volviendo a su puesto.

Con una fuerte brisa, el mayordomo inglés victoriano, el poderoso demonio, desapareció dejando atrás a la tienda donde se conceden sus deseos. Sebastian estaba plantado otra vez en las calles de Londres, dio un suspiro y se decidió a recuperar su trabajo anterior.

—Bien cosas por hacer… punto uno, conseguir un insecticida gigante; punto dos, recuperar al _joven amo_… —exclamaba Sebastian mientras andaba hacia la mansión Trancy.

_En la tienda de Yuuko…_

—*suspiro* ¡Qué lástima! Se veía que era un buen elemento de trabajo, lástima que era un demonio—se decía a si mismo Watanuki.

**FIN**


End file.
